The Talent Show
by SquallStorm
Summary: What happens when a mysterious hooded man sings to Yuna at the Luca Talent Show?  A oneshot dedicated to all Final Fantasy fans.  Please R & R!


**The Talent Show**

It was a week after Yuna defeated Vegnagun. She missed her beloved Blitzer Tidus more with each passing day. She went to the beach everyday and whistled, hoping to at least hear a whistle back. One day, she thought she heard a whistle, but she decided it was just the wind. Yuna had returned to Besaid, and there was to be a talent show in Luca, to celebrate the victory over Vegnagun. Yuna would be singing a song called "You'll be in My Heart." She was a contestant, but she was also a special guest, along with Rikku and Paine. She was in Luca and the show was to start in a few minutes. She was in her dressing room, and she stepped out, when a man in a black hood ran into her. He helped her up, and walked off without even a word. Yuna took the stage as Shelinda announced the lineup.

"People of Spira! Lady Yuna has done it again. Not only has she defeated Sin, but Vegnagun as well. This is a talent show for her, and for all of you. There are only two acts. Lady Yuna will be first, but the second is a man who refuses to give his name. lady Yuna, if you would."

Slow music started and Yuna began to sing.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

Yuna finished her song, and the crowd cheered as a tear crept down Yuna's cheek. The man in the black hood swept by her, a guitar in his hands. A soft country rock began to play, and the man stood there, and took Yuna by the hand, and walked with her on stage. He disguised his voice, so he did not recognize her.

"Yuna, I wrote this song for you. Please stay and listen."

Yuna was stunned, that someone other than Tidus would do something like this. Tidus was dead, she knew, but she stood there and listened anyway. The mystery man began to sing.

You always had an eye for things that glittered  
But I was far from being made of gold  
I don't know how but I scraped up the money  
I just never could quite tell you no  
Just like when you were leaving Amarillo  
Taking that new job in Tennessee  
And I quit mine so we could be together  
I can't forget the way you looked at me

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

When you said time was all you really needed  
I walked away and let you have your space  
Cuz leaving didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rolling down your face  
And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walking up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again 

Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile

The man finished singing and Yuna was in tears. She whispered to him.

"Who are you?"

He changed his voice so she would recognize him.

"Yuna. It's me."

He threw back the black hood, his blonde hair and his blue eyes shining in the lights. Yuna saw him and threw her arms around him.

"Tidus… Is it really you?"

"It is me. We have another song to sing for everyone, and then I have something I want to ask you. The song is All About Us."

Tidus and Yuna stood on stage, a microphone in their right hands. Yuna began to sing along with Tidus.

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us 

The song ended and Yuna hugged him tightly. He smiled and pulled away, and got on his right knee and looked at her.

"Yuna, will you marry me?"

Yuna could not speak but she nodded her head.

Tidus smiled and kissed her, and put the diamond ring on her finger and hugged her close.

Nine moths later…

Yuna and Tidus were happily married and expecting twins. A boy and a girl. Suddenly, Yuna went into labor, and the babies were born 18 hours later. They were named Yulia and Braska. A big celebration was thrown on Besaid that night, and Tidus and Yuna were very happy for the rest of their time together.


End file.
